My Letter To You
by mockingjay35
Summary: This is a little fanfic after Alligent. The title says all. Rated K or T.
1. The Letter

_Dear Tris,_

_ I always knew you were meant for great things. You weren't like everyone else. That was your Divergence. But there was also something different about you that you could have without your Divergence. You were brave and kind and selfless and smart and beautiful. I could list many things I loved about you like your eyes, your personality, your big heart, but that's not why I'm writing. I know you can't read this or get this but I'm writing to you anyways. It's been 10 years since you died. A whole freaking decade. 8 years ago we scattered your ashes. That was the first and last time I went ziplining. I thought it was fun but I almost had a heart attack. I'd only go with you again. You don't know how much I want this all to be a dream or some sick twisted prank. For someone to pop out with you and say "got ya!" But I know that you're dead. I watched them unplug you. You never seemed so...dead. Your skin was pale, your eyes were closed, you had no pulse. So much time has passed since I saw you. When you died I was worried I'd forget how you looked, how you smelled, what you were like. But my memories of you cannot be clearer. Christina gave me a picture of you and her at a photo booth from the Pit. You may have heard that Christina died of breast cancer 5 years ago. She's with you now. Hopefully Will forgave you too. It's funny, it used to be me, Zeke, and Shauna all the time before you guys came. Now that you guys are gone, it's not the same. Zeke and Shauna got married and had a child. Their boy's name is Uriah. I never moved on. They told me I should go out and start dating and you wold probably want me to move on too, but I can't. We're soul mates Tris. When I first saw you stepping out of the net, our future flashed through my mind. That future never happened. I could see myself living with you as my wife and a girl and a boy as our children. But now that's impossible unless you can have children where you are. Tell me Tris, can you have children where you are? Would the children become angels? No, with our skills combined our kids would be little devils. We'd still love them anyways though. I'm 28 years old now, I'm not 18 anymore. What I wouldn't give to turn back time. I need you Tris. I talk to Caleb sometimes but it's not the same. The first 3 years I didn't forgive him, then I realized something. He's one of the last things I have left of you. We're not best friends or anything but it worked out. He got married to a girl named Susan Black who you probably knew. They had 2 daughters, Natalie and Beatrice. Somehow, Beatrice looks very similar to you. Blonde hair, blue eyes. I can see some of you in her, probably because Caleb is your brother. I'm doing fine now though. Just wanted you to know. I'm not going to kill myself or anything, I know you wouldn't want to be the reason for my death. For now, I'll just have to suffer a while longer. You know, I think you'd like it in the real world without factions. We can be Divergent everyday here and not have to hide. Everything reminds me of you. When I see a knife, I think of how I nicked your ear. If I see a gun I think about how horrible you were at shooting on the first day. When I see a bird I think of your ravens. I used to ask myself why you had to die. But that was rhetorical because I knew why. Your selflessness killed you. I thought about the things you would want so I tried moving on. I took Christina out on a date but we ended up talking about you and Will. She was like my sister so we thought it'd be better to stay friends. When she died it wasn't as bad as when you died. I actually got to say goodbye. No tears were shed, just another scar added to my heart. No one's death would compare to yours. I wish you were here with me just so I could kiss you one more time. I'll wait for you forever Tris, goodbye._

_Love,  
Tobias_


	2. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

And that's when it all goes black. I wake up a minute later to see Tris standing there. She never looked more beautiful. She looks like an angel.

"Tobias," she whispers. I run up to hug her and I pick her up and spin her around. I hear her laugh. God, I missed that sound. "You have to choose your age Tobias."

"What?" I ask.

"You get to choose your age." She says.

I smile, "well how old are you?"

"I am 18 years old."

"Then I'll be 18 again."

"Good, I won't have to date a 40 year old man."

"Not my fault it took me forever to have a heart attack!"

She giggles and she does this thing with her hands and some white sparkly things appear. They start to swirl around me and I feel a change. A mirror pops up in front of me and I look 18 again. Wow. She gestures for me to follow her and I do. A golden gate appears and she opens it. I grab her hand and we walk through it together. I see everyone who died in the war right now. They're roaming the streets of Heaven. Tris drags me to an apartment building and we go in an elevator. She presses button 10 and we go up. This is a big elevator so I'm not scared right now. We step out and she goes to apartment 46T. Oh ha ha very funny. We go inside and I see Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, and Christina sitting in a circle in the living room.

"You interrupted our truth or dare game!" Uriah whines.

"Couldn't you have waited a bit longer to die?" Will jokes.

Ignoring the 2, Christina says, "well well, look who finally decided to join the party."

"Now all we need is for Zeke and Shauna to come." Marlene says.

"Then our group is complete." Lynn says.

"You all live here?" I ask.

"No, we're in my apartment. Will and Christina are next door, Uriah and Marlene are across the hall, and Lynn is on the other side of us." Tris says. "Well really this is our apartment now."

"Our apartment. I like the sound of that." I grin and sit down in the circle. I pull Tris in my lap and give her a peck on the lips. I've been waiting forever to do that.

"Guys, I think you should leave now." Tris says, still looking at me. Everyone groans and we hear Christina tell them to leave us alone. When everyone's gone I kiss her.

"I've missed you so much." I whisper.

"I've missed you to." She says. I pick her up and start walking to the bedroom

"Never leave me again."

"I'm not going anywhere."

And we close the door and lock it.


End file.
